The present invention relates to chairs and other seating devices and in particular to a seat that promotes healthy active sitting.
Many people, particularly in industrialized countries, sit for much of the time that they are awake. Although inactive sitting requires less physical effort than standing or walking, it can put excessive stress on the lumbar area of the spine. Prolonged inactive sitting also decreases muscle tone in the back, fluid movement in and around the spine, and blood circulation. Research studies indicate that small movements throughout the day can benefit metabolism, circulation, digestion, and even healing.
One innovative seating alternative proposed to promote this desirable movement is a “seating ball”, an inflated ball having a diameter approximating a standard height of a chair seat upon which the user sits. The seating ball is fundamentally unstable and therefore can be difficult to control, presenting some risk that the user may fall. Because the balls tend to roll around on the floor, they can be difficult to keep clean. While seating balls can be found in business settings, they lack professional and functional appeal.